cowandchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes
This is the complete list of episodes including shorts. Pilot * No Smoking Season 1 (1997) # Field Trip to Folsom Prison / The Girl's Bathroom / This Bridge, Not Weasel Bridge # Supermodel Cow / Part Time Job / I.R. on Sun # Alive! / Who Is Supercow? / Deep Sea Tour # Confused / The Molting Fairy / I.R. Gentlemans # The Ugliest Weenie Part One / I Are Big Star / And Two # Crash Dive / Happy Meat / Power of Odor # School Bully / Time Machine / Ping Pong at Sea # Orthodontic Police / Cow with Four Eyes / Disease Fiesta # Cow Instincts, Don't It? / Ballerina Cow / I.R. Plant Life # Chicken's First Kiss / Squirt the Daisies / I Am Ambassador # Lawnmower Chicken / Cow Loves Piles / Law of Gravity # Space Cow / The Legend of Sailcat / Happy Baboon Holidays # Headhunting in Oregon / The King and Queen of Cheese / I. Architect Season 2 # Fluffy, the Anaconda / The Laughing Puddle / I.R. Mommy # Pirate Lessons / Halloween with Dead Ghost, Coast to Coast / I Am Deity # Tongue Sandwich / Dream Date Chicken / I Am Crybaby # Sumo Cow / Comet! / I.R.'s Phantom Foot # Dirty Laundry / Grizzly Beaver Safari / Queen of DeNile # Boneless Kite / Which Came First / I Are Music Man # Buffalo Gals / Cow and Chicken Reclining / I Am My Lifetime # Free Inside / Journey to the Center of Cow / I.R. Pixie Fairie # The Karate Chicken / Yard Sale / I.R. Ice Fisher # Meet Lance Sackless / Who's Afraid of the Dark? / I.R. Role Model # The Bad News Plastic Surgeons / The Exchange Stüdent / I.R. in Wrong Cartoon # Child Star / Perpetual Energy / My Friend, the Smart Banana # Bad Chicken / Stay Awake / I.R. Wild Baboon Season 3 # Can Cow Come Out and Play? / Horn Envy / Time Weasel # Goin' My Way? / The Babysitter / The Hole # Cow Fly / Where Am I? / I Stand Corrected # Segeant Weenie Arms / Sow and Chicken / I Am Bush Pilot # Me an' My Dog / Cow's Dream Catcher / Dessert Island # Grandma at the Mall / Chicken in the Bathroom / Unsinkable Ir # Chickens Don't Fly / P.E. / I Am Wampire # Playing Hooky / Chicken Lips / Honey I Are Home # The Day I Was Born / Factory Follies / Driver's Sped # 101 Uses for Cow and Chicken / Intelligent Life? / A Tree Story # Be Careful What You Wish for / Lost at Sea / I.R. Do # Night of the Ed! / Cow's Pies / I Are Good Dog # Professer Longhorn / A Couple of Skating Fools / He Said, He Said Season 4 # Chachi the Chewing Gum Seal / Black Sheep of the Family / Enemy Camp # The Full Mounty / Mall Cop / I Am Cliched # Cow's Toys / I Scream Man / I Are Gladiator # Cloud Nine / Send in the Clowns / Revolutionary Weasel # The Big Move / Cow's Magic Blanket / I Are Ghost # Snail Boy / The Penalty Wheel / The Magnificent Motorbikini # Invisible Cow / Monster in the Closet / I Am Hairstylist # Chicken's Fairy Tale / Magic Chicken / I Am Whale Captain # Major Wedgie / The Loneliest Cow / Dream Weasel # Cow's Horse / Red Butler / Baboon's Paw # Cow's a Beauty / Piano Lessons / The Sackless Games # Duck, Duck, Chicken / The Great Pantzini / Who Rubbed Out Cow and Chicken? # Cow and Chicken Blues / The Ballad of Cow and Chicken / I Are Good Salesmans Season 5 of I Am Weasel #I Are Terraformer / I Am Viking / The Drinking Fountain of Youth #Leave It to Weasel / The Fairy Godfather / I Are Robin Hood #The Incredible Shrinking Weasel! / Baboon Man and Boy Weasel / I.M.N. Love #I.R.'s First Bike / The Sorcerer's a Dentist / The Wrong Bros. #I Am Cave Weasel / My Blue Hiney / Mission: Stupid #Back to School / I Are a Artiste / Fred: Last of the Idiots #I Are Bellhop / Take I.R. Out to the Ballgame / I Bee Weasel #I Am Franken-Weasel / A Troo Storee / Rodeo Weasel #The Legend of Big Butt / I Am Dragon Slayer / I Are Legend Special #Cow and Chicken: Sing and Loathing in Las Vegas Category:Episodes Category:Site maintenance Category:Community Category:Browse